Battle for His Heart
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Evil Hunter has a crush on Cam, but what happens when Cam rejects Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

An: So, I know that I've written a lot of Teen wolf Fan fiction lately, but I have become obsessed with Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, and Jungle fury. Those are the only ones I know if you have any different ones that you like, please let me know. I love the Power Rangers and would love to watch any other versions of it. I'm also doing this in third person to hopefully be able to add more detail, I might switch back and forth between third person and first person.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or any of its characters.

Summary: Evil Hunter has a crush on Cam, but what happens when Cam rejects Hunter.

Hunter was leaning against a tree, outside of where the blue ranger had set his brother. He sat and waited for her to show where the entrance to their ninja ops. He watched as she walked through the waterfall. He was about to leave when she came back with someone behind her.

I froze at the sight of him, he was beautiful. He had black hair that was combed to one side, he dark skin, lighter than Blakes. He had black thin rectangle glasses, and was wearing a green t-shirt,tan pants, and black shoes.

"You go, I'll stay with him." He told the blue ranger, Tori. Even his voice is beautiful, He need to know his name, once he does, he'll make him his. Once Tori left him with his brother, he stayed and watched him, until the other rangers got back.

"Hey Cam." The yellow ranger, Dustin said. "What is Blake doing here?"

"He tried to save Tori from one of Lothar's monsters. He got these leeches on his chest." He told them pointing to the bucket. "They were sapping his energy."

"Bummer dude." Dustin said. "Where's Tori? Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's at ninja ops." My boy said.

"Okay, I'll go join her." Dustin said, walking through the waterfall.

Cam went to follow him, when the red ranger, Shane stopped him. "Hey, Cam, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Cam said, turning to face Shane.

Shane looked nervous and took a deep breath before talking. "We've hung out a lot, you know around ops, and I like to believe that we have become friends." He said, "We are friends? Right?" He asked. Hunter snorted, at the desperation in his voice.

"Yes, Shane. We are friends." Cam said, "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"Not, completely." Shane said, "I was wondering if you would, go out with me?" He asked.

"Oh, wow." Cam said, "Shane, I don't know what to say."

"That's understandable. Take your time and let me know." Shane said, leaving him with Blake.

Hunter stood behind the tree, and watched as Cam sat with his brother while he waited for Tori to return. When she did, they switched places and Cam went into the waterfall while Tori helped Blake walk to her van.

He walked to the motorcross field, but he couldn't take his mind off of Cam. He knows next to nothing about him but, he still wanted him to be his, forever. He was outraged when the red ranger asked his Cam out, but he could easily take Shane out if he needed to.

When Tori met up with Shane at Storm Chargers, she noticed that he was looking defeated. "What's wrong?" She asked, as she sat next to him on the couch.

"I asked Cam out." He said, staring at the tv, which was off.

"Finally, what did he say?" She asked him.

"Oh, wow. Shane, I don't know what to say." He replied, placing his head in his hands.

"Ok," She said, "What did you say to him?" She asked.

"That, I would give him time, to think about it." He said.

"Well, he didn't say no, there's still a chance that he'll say yes." She told him, rubbing his back. She looked over as Blake called her name. "Hey, Blake."

"Hey Tori." He said, "You remember my brother Hunter right?" He asked.

"Yeah, totally." She said, nudging Shane. "Shane, you remember Blake and Hunter right, Dustin's friends?" She asked. He nodded, but stayed silent.

"So, I wanted to thankyou." Hunter said, "For saving my little brother."

"Oh, it was no problem." She said, still rubbing Shane's back.

"Really, we owe you one." Hunter said, walking out of the store.

Tori turned back to Shane who still had his head in his hands. "Look, try to calm down." She told him. "The worst he can do is say no."

"I know." He said, finally lifting his head. "I just hope he says yes."

"I know. Well, I have to go, I'll see you later." She said, getting up and heading towards ninja ops.

Cam was sitting on the floor, in head quarters, thinking about what Shane had asked him. He had feelings for Shane, he just didn't know if it was just as a friend or as more. "What's up?" Tori asked, as she walked into ninja ops.

"Just thinking." He told her.

"About Shane?" She asked, he sighed then nodded. "So, do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know." He said, "I like Shane, I just don't know if it's as a friend of more."

"Look, how will you know if you don't try." She said, sitting down next to Cam. "He's just asking for one date, one chance to show you how much he cares, he's not asking you to jump into a relationship with him."

"You're right." Cam said, getting off the floor. "I found my answer. Thanks Tor." He said, leaving to go find Shane.

"No, problem. He's at Storm Chargers!" She called after him.

Hunter and Blake were back at Lothar ship, to report. "We have found their ninja ops." Hunter said.

"Wonderful." Lothar said.

"That's not all though." Blake told him. "We also found out that the red ranger has a weak spot."

"Really, that's great. Use it to destroy the red ranger." Lothar commanded.

An: So here we are. It's my first Power Ranger fan fiction. If I made a mistake please tell me and I will fix it. This is my first time writing in the third person too so if it's not perfect I'm sorry. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if I should finish it. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

An:So, this is chapter 2 of "Battle for his heart". This chapter will be in 1st person, please tell which way you like it better, or if I should just alternate. I might just do that, I don't know. I also started to watch Power rangers Mega force and I'm in the process of writing a fan fiction about Troy(the red ranger.) Noah(the blue ranger.) and Jake(the black ranger.) If you have a pairing from mega force let me know and I'll write about it for you. That goes for any power ranger ship just tell me which version they are from.

Chapter 2

Shane

My head was spinning, with different answers and different ways that Cam could answer. I hope that he says yes, with him I feel like I'm wanted and I don't want to lose that feeling.

"Hey, dude." Dustin said, coming over and sitting down next to me.

"Hey." I said, still thinking about Cam.

"So, I saw you talking to Hunter and Blake." He said.

"Yeah, he was thanking Tori, for helping his brother." I told him.

Blake

"Hunter, what's up?" I asked, my brother as he was staring off into space.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been acting, weird ever since we told Lothar the red ranger's weakness." I told him. I got tired of him not looking at me, and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I want him." He answered, looking up at me.

"Who? The red ranger?" I asked.

"No, the boy." Hunter said. "The one they call Cam."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"He's mine." Hunter said. "I don't care what it takes. He'll be mine." He said.

"After you two kidnap and use him against the red ranger, then he'll be all yours." Lothar said. "I was coming to tell you, that your target has been spotted. He seems to be alone."

"We're on it." I told him, I then turned to my brother, who nodded and we left.

Dustin

"Did he ask about me?" I asked Shane.

"No." He said, "Why?"

"No, reason." I told him, "Just wondering."

Suddenly our morphers started beeping. "What's going on, Cam." Shane said.

"Um, guys. That's the problem." Tori said.

"Where's Cam?" Shane asked. "Is he ok?"  
"The thunder rangers are attacking him, outside of the headquarters." She said. "I'm going to help him now, but you guys need to get here now."

"On our way." Shane said, "Let's go."

Cameron

"What do you want?" I asked the thunder rangers.

"We want you." The crimson red ranger said.

"Why do you want me?" I asked, "What did I do to you?"

"Nothing at all." The navy blue ranger said, "Our boss wants the red ranger destroyed, and what better way to do that, than to take away his boyfriend."

"I'm not his boyfriend." I told them.

"He likes you though." The Crimson ranger said, he sounded bitter. "It will still have the same effect."

"So, you can come willingly, or we can force you." The navy ranger told me.

"You'll have to get pass me first." Tori said, as she stepped in between me and the thunder rangers.

"Gladly." Crimson said.

Hunter

Blake and I ran towards Cam and Tori, Blake started fighting with Tori while I went to grab Cam.

"Get away from him!" Someone yelled, I turned to see the red and yellow ranger appear.

"Why don't you make me." I said, walking closer to my target.

"Hunter no." Blake said. "We will have to wait. You know what the rules."

"Fine. This isn't over red ranger." I told you.

"No, it's not." He replied.

An: Here is chapter 2. Let me know what you think. I know that it's short but, I want to see if you prefer 1st person or 3rd person, or if you want me to alternate. Again I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Chapter 3. Here we go. I have decided that I'll alternate between 1st and 3rd person. If I find a place that needs more detail I'll switch to 1st person.  
Shane  
I ran over to Cam, and stood in the same spot the crimson red ranger was. "Cam, are you ok?" I asked him.  
"I think so." He said. "I'm a little shocked. Other then that I'm fine."  
"What did they want?" Dusting asked.  
"Me." Cam said, "They want me." He looked down at the ground, looking scared.  
"Look at me." I said, he slowly looked up at me. "They won't hurt you. I won't let them hurt you, ok?"  
"Ok." Cam said. "How is Tori?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." Tori said.  
Hunter  
"Arghhh!" I screamed, punching the wall. "I was so close!"  
"Calm down, brother." Blake said. "You will have him."  
"I know." I told him. "I just don't like that red ranger all over him."  
"I know." My brother said. "I'll fix it ok?"  
"Ok." I said, sitting on the floor of Lothar ship.  
Blake  
I will help my brother I thought. Even if I have to destroy the rangers myself.  
Cam  
After the attack, we went into head quarters. When I sat down at my computer, an alert popped up. I pulled up the video feed. "It looks like the thunder rangers weren't enough. Capri is attacking at the beach.  
"Ok, Tori you and Dustin go to the beach and stop Capri. I'll stay here with Cam." Shane said.  
"No, Shane you need to go with them." I told him.  
"I'm staying with you." Shane said. "Just incase the thunder rangers come back."  
"Capri is powerful enough that they will need you." I told him. "Please go. I'll be fine."  
"Fine, I'll go with them, but if you need me." He said.  
"I'll contact you by your mopher." I told him.  
Blake  
I watched as all three of the power rangers left their headquarters, to fight Zurgane. When they were gone, I snuck into the headquarters, went up behind Cam who had his back facing me talking to his dad, and grabbed him from behind. "Careful." I told them. "We don't want anyone to get hurt."  
"Just calm down." Cam's father said. "Now why don't you tell me what this is about."  
"This is about making my brother happy." I told them, backing out of their headquarters.  
"Stop right there." Someone said, I turned to see the yellow ranger behind me. "Let him go."  
"Not a chance." I told him.  
"What do you want with Cam?" He asked.  
"My brother needs to be happy again, and this boy will make him happy." I told him.  
"You can't have him." Dustin said.  
"Want to bet." I said, looking over Dustin's shoulder, I saw my brother standing there. He hit Dustin on the back of the head, and he collapsed to the ground, and we left.  
Shane  
After I sent Dustin back to watch Cam, Tori and I continued to fight Capri. Capri had Tori pinned to the ground when the thunder red ranger came in. "Stop, Capri." He said. "We got what we wanted."  
"Oh good." She told him. "Where is my blue boyfriend?"  
"Right here, babe." The navy blue thunder ranger said, appearing next to his brother, he seamed to be holding someone, with a mask over his head.  
"I told you, not to cover his head!" The crimson red ranger yelled at his brother. "He can't breathe." He then took the boy out of his brother's arms and took his hood off.  
"Cam!" I yelled. "Let him go!"  
"Take him back to Lothar's ship." The blue ranger said. "We'll take care of the rangers."  
"Ok." The crimson ranger said. Then he disappeared taking Cam with him.  
Hunter  
When I got back to Lothar's ship, I took my Cam to Lothar, enjoying the feel of finally holding him in my arms. "Lothar, we have done as you have asked." I told him, as I entered the control center/throne room.  
"Good job." he said. "Zurgane why can't you be this useful. For a job well done, he is yours."  
"Wait, really?" I asked.  
"Yes, he is yours." Lothar said.  
"Thank you." I told him, taking Cam to my room, that I share on the ship with my brother.  
"Why am I here?" He asked, "What did your brother mean by I can make you happy?"  
"I love you, Cam." I told him.  
An: There we go, Chapter 4. I hope that you like it. It's a little weird but, it only gets weirder. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Good bye.


End file.
